


Don't Let Go

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky becomes the thing he hates to keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

“You idiot,” someone curses.

He doesn’t listen. He sits there in the cool darkness. 

There's tugging at his armor, which isn’t unusual. More often then that he didn’t have control over his own self. He’s a tool, a tool to be used, and tossed away. Isn’t that where he is? Tossed away?”

“Lift,” says the voice, and he complies, raising his arm, ignorant of the pain. He takes the directions from that familiar voice. He needs to comply.

“Oh, no, what did you do?”

“The mission,” he mutters. He completed the mission. What was it? 

“Mission…there was no mission. What was it? Tell me?”

He stares ahead, even when there is pressure on a painful area of his body he doesn’t flinch.

“Mission report,” the voice snaps.

He flinches. “Protect her.”

“Who?”

No, he can’t say. He has to protect her.

“Who..tell me who Soldier.”

No, he won’t. He won’t tell them who. It’s weakness, a vulnerability.

“Please Bucky,” says a tearful voice. “Just look at me, I’m begging you.”

He does then, drawing his eyes to the face, the tears. “Jemma.” She nods. Protect Jemma. He had to protect Jemma.

Then her arms are around him and her body his flush against his bare, sweaty chest. Her grip is tight and she cries into his neck. Bucky wraps his arms around her waist and lets out a shaky breathe and closes his eyes. She’s there. Even when he willingly let himself become the ruthless killer, to do what he needed to do to keep her safe, she’s there. “Don’t let go,” he pleads, scared of what might happen if she disappears from his arms.

“I’m not,” she whispers.


End file.
